Fluffy Ereri One-shot
by KirigiriKyoko
Summary: fluffy ereri one-shot. Eren And Levi are best friends who have feelings for each other, but both are to scared to confront their feelings and act upon them (happy ending I promise)


Thanks for reading!

Summary: fluffy ereri one-shot. Eren And Levi are best friends who have feelings for each other, but both are to scared to confront their feelings and act upon them (happy ending I promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the songs used in this story

I collapsed onto my bed, turning the volume all the way up as Music carried through my earbuds. I leaned back against the pillows and unconciously began drumming the rhythm with my fingers. This was a long-standing habit of mine with any song. "They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen out of you," I murmured to myself.

My jam session was interrupted by a loud knock on my window, I stood up and went to my window, low and behold, Eren was here. I unlock my window and let him in.

"Why do you always keep your window locked?" Eren whined playfully.

"So idiots like you can't get in unannounced" I retaliated. The look on Eren's face was priceless.

"Leviiiiiiiiiiiii... You're so mean" Eren said flopping on to my bed in fake distress.

"And you're so social," I muttured, rolling my eyes and sitting a safe distance away from the brunette. "What do you want?"

"Too see you" he said simply, rolling over to face me.

"Is that so?" I reply looking up from my phone to meet his gaze.

"Yes... And no"

I look at him quizzically, what was this kid thinking.

"You know how you play the drums..." Oh, there it is, "and I play the guitar, well I was thinking we should start a band." Eren looked like an excited puppy, his blue/green eyes lit up. How could I refuse, not that I would ever tell anyone else but I have a soft spot for Eren's eyes.

"You were?" I asked, trying not to let the excitement seep into my voice. I didn't want Eren to see how he made me feel, how he had made me feel for the last four years.

"Yeah!" He said getting more and more excited.

"Okay... We can start a band" I said slightly unsure. Eren shot up and practically jumped on me. I hid my face in his shoulder hoping he didn't see my blush.

"Who else is going to join? We can't do it just the two of us."

"Well Hanji can play bass and I'm not sure about who will sing"

"Why don't you sing Eren?"

"Me... Sing... I do-"

"Don't play dumb Eren, you sing all the time when you think no one is paying attention" Eren stared at me, mouth agape.

"But.. But..." Eren started but I silenced him, "you are going to sing, you sound really good. Trust me I've heard you plenty of times"

"WHEN HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ME SING?!" Eren yelled desperately.

"You sing during class sometimes, when we walk home, when you clean. You do it all the time you just don't notice"

I smirked at the blush dusting Eren's cheeks. "You're singing." I pushed him off of me and stood, inspecting my reflection in the mirror carefully.

"Fine" Eren said finally giving in, but still brooding in the corner.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing out some of the knots.

"Relax Eren you will do fine, I believe you can do it" I said soothingly. I could feel Eren relax under my touch and lean back into me. This had become a regular thing. Eren was always stressed out, the poor kid needed some rest sometimes, and the only place he seamed to get it was with me.

"You okay?" I asked softly. Eren replied with a small nod, his eyes drifting closed.

I looked down at Erens face, his strong, prominent jaw bone. His silky brown hair. His cute upturned nose. How did I get so lucky to meet him? I continue to softly rub his shoulders, lulling him to sleep.

I felt the brunette slowly melt into my arms and I smiled, something only Eren could make me do. I knew I shouldn't feel like this towards him, towards my best friend. Even so, I didn't really care.

I don't know how it happened, I went from awake and rubbing Eren's shoulders to passed out next to him. I woke up to a heavy weight on my chest, I looked down to see Eren, sound asleep. My chest filled with warmth, my cheeks turned pink. This isn't the first time this has happened, but every time it happens, my heart beats a thousand times per second. It's like I'm a school girl crushing on her "Senpai" from some cheesy anime.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up" I mutter quietly, gently shaking his shoulder.

Eren blinked slowly, looking up at me. "Oh, hi..." He said, smiling sheepishly. "Umm. What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"It's about 7:30, we have about half an hour before we have to get to school" I said getting up and stretching my limbs.

"Last day!" Eren said cheerfully. I nodded in agreement. I stretched out and tried to touch my toes causing my back to make a gross popping sound. Eren got up and grabbed the change of clothes he keeps here.

"I don't know why you bother leaving my house sometimes," I said with a small laugh.

"Me too" Eren said jokingly as he threw off his shirt in favor for a clean one. I followed his lead and went down stairs to grab a cup of tea and a small breakfast. Eren bounced in after me and took a seat on the counter.

I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pop-tarts (cuz they sound amazing rn) and slipped two in the toaster, taking a seat next to Eren. "So... How are your parents?" I inquired, not sure if I should be asking.

Eren looked down, suddenly finding the floor really interesting.

"They're... Getting bad... Really bad" Eren said sullenly. I felt terrible for asking. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and let him rest his head on mine.

"Everything's going to be okay, don't worry, you have me" I said trying to comfort the brunette. The poor kid had to deal with so much all the time.

"I- can I stay here tonight...?" Eren asked nervously. My brow creased and I nodded quickly. "Yeah, my parents won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Thanks Levi!" Eren says throwing an arm around me in a half assed hug. The ding of the toaster filled the almost silent room. I hoped of the counter and put the pop-tarts on a plate.

"Want a cup of tea" I asked, reaching into the cupboard

"Sure, What kind is it?"

"Uh.. White tea"

"Oh my favorite" Eren leapt of the counter and bounced to where I was. He took the cup of tea taking a large sip, savoring the taste. I laughed quietly at his antics.

"You're so hyper," I said, sighing. Eren just laughed. I took a small sip of my tea, closing my eyes briefly.

I opened my eyes to see Eren standing right in front of me, smiling softly. I looked into his deep blue/green eyes, they were so beautiful, I couldn't look away.

"Thank you Levi..." Eren said barely above a whisper. "For everything..." My breath hitched, he was so close. I was at a loss for words, all I could do was smile lightly in return. I didn't even realize how close we were until I could feel his breath on my face. My cheeks turned to a light pink, I tried to look away but Eren gently cupped my face in his hand, preventing me from looking down.

I felt my lips part and quickly closed them, eyes widening. "Eren, I... Umm." I said softly, loosing myself in his beautiful eyes. The brunette would never know how badly I wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him right now, but of course I couldn't. I was too paralyzed by Eren's gaze to do anything.

The alarm on my phone rang, signaling that we needed to haul ass to school.

"Oh shit we gotta go" Eren said pulling away and grabbing his backpack and mine. I snatched my car keys off the counter and ran to the car where Eren was already waiting in the passenger seat

I slid into the front seat and pulled out of the driveway. For the next several minutes on the ride Eren messed with the radio and I mentally lectured myself for not kissing the brunette with the beautiful eyes.

Well, class was boring as hell. I can already speak fluent French, but the college I want to go to requires three years of a foreign language. Sometimes I really wonder why I didn't take a different language. Thank god that French is 6th period; School is finally over. I walk out to my car, Eren is casually leaning on the hood subconsciously playing the air guitar.

"You look fabulous, Eren," I called with a smirk. He looked up, grinning. "I bet I do." He replied smugly.

"Oh someone's full of themselves today"

"You bet I am"

"So can I ask why you're in such a good mood?"

"We're in a band Levi"

"We are"

"A" Eren looks at me and mutters 'pause for effect' under his breath, "BAND"

I laughed at his childishness. How Eren remains so positive in his situation truly amazes me. Eren's favorite song came on the radio, maybe I will get to hear him sing today.

"In the end

As my soul's laid to rest

What is left of my body

Or am I just a shell?"

Yup, I get to hear him sing. His voice was so beautiful; his tone and pitch are always perfect. I could listen to him sing for hours and hours.

I smiled, starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot. I saw Hanji waving at us out of the corner of my eye and ignored her, not wanting to be social with anyone other than Eren.

The car ride back to my house was short, the second we got home, Eren flew out of the car and into what I would assume would be the kitchen. I walked into my house and looked in the kitchen. My suspicion was correct, Eren was on the counter eating grapes. He looked adorable munching happily on the grapes.

I sat down next to him and smirked. "How is it that you're not completly fat?" I asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I have a high metabolism" he replied, going back to munching on his food. I sat next to him and popped a grape into my mouth.

"So, when do we start band practicing?" I ask

"How about tonight"

"Okay"

"I will get Hanji" I nodded in approval before hoping of the counter daintily.

"Ha. Shorty" I turned around and glared fiercely at Eren, that just caused him to laugh harder.

"At least I'm taller than Connie," I muttured, walking to the fridge. I was trying really hard not to think about what had almost happened this morning.

Eren followed behind me and put his head on my shoulder,

"There's nothing good in your fridge" he said, our cheeks lightly brushed past, causing the slightest bit of friction. A slight blush dusted my cheeks. I ruffled his hair playfully.

"You are a bottomless pit"

"Yeah" Eren says grinning

"Should we go shopping?" I asked with a smirk. "I just got paid yesterday"

"Yes" Eren said "I want food" he claimed loudly as he grabbed his wallet and stormed out of the house. I followed suit and met him in the car.

"You know, as it turns out I just got my pay check too" Eren said "and I think it's time we upgrade our instruments, don't you think?"

"Definitely, my drum set is meant for a 10 year old"

"You are the same size as a ten year old so..."

"Eren!"

The brunette laughed softly. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"You should call Hanji."

"Alright." Eren dialed Hanji's number and put the phone up to his ear, "hey, Hanji!"

I turned the radio on low so he could talk. The call didn't last long, and it was back to just me and Eren. Us walking into the instrument store was the equivalent of two kids walking into a candy shop. Guitars littered the Walls, drum sets were displayed neatly in the back. This was heaven on earth.

I headed straight for the drum sets, grinning hugely. Eren stayed near the front, mouth agape. I ran my hand over the bass drum of one set I'd had my eye on for a couple months- a sleek black one that looked almost perfect.

Meanwhile Eren was staring at a classic black and white electric guitar. A sales person came up and told him something, I assume it's something along the lines of "test it out" because Eren grinned and took the guitar off its stand and inspected it closer.

I leaned back against the wall and smiled as the brunette continued to get more and more excited about the guitar in his arms.

We ended up spending over an hour there. We barely had enough time to get back to the house in time for practice. Eren cradled his guitar the entire ride back. My drums were being delivered sometime tonight.

Once we got home Eren plopped down on the couch and strummed the guitar lovingly.

"Let me grab an amp" I said as I bounded down the stairs to the basement. I walked past my old drum set and grabbed the amp that was lying next to the old worn out couch.

I practically ran back up the stairs, grinning. "Here," I said with a smirk, setting the amp down next to Eren and plugging it in.

Eren played a few chords, testing out the sound. Once satisfied, he began to play. And by chance, he happened to be playing my favorite song.

I listened happily as the music flowed through my ears. I leaned back on the couch and relaxed; Letting the lovely noises engulf my senses. I let my eyes flutter close, and I rest my head on Eren's shoulder. I was in a state of pure bliss. The song ended and I hazily opened my eyes. Eren looked down at me. The smile on his lips made me laugh- he looked so stupidly adorable.

I mindlessly reached my hand up and caressed his face. I ran my hand over his slightly pink cheeks. His cute dimples. His smooth lips. A dumb smile graced both of our faces.

Eren caught my hand in his and pressed his lips against it, eyes locked with mine. I just stared up at Eren, his beautiful eyes not wanting to let mine go.

Our faces slowly inched closer together. I didn't notice how close we actually were until I could feel Eren's nose brush up against mine. I blushed harder then I thought possible.

"You look adorable when you blush" Eren whispered lightly into my ear.

I smiled, trying not to giggle like Hanji. My hands found their way down to Eren's waist and I wrapped my arms around him, still looking up into his eyes.

Eren snaked his arm around my back and gently traced my backbone. My heart was pounding, I was unable to think clear. My nose was filled with the minty smell of Eren. My lips parted in anticipation.

A loud knock resounded throughout the house. Me and eren jumped apart, startled. I stumbled my way to the door to let in an exuberant Hanji.

"Hi guys!" Hanji cried enthusiastically.

Eren stood up from the couch trying to compose himself. I lead Hanji down to the basement where we would be practicing.

Practice rapped up rather quick. Hanji apparently had to take care of her little sister so we didn't have much practice time. Not that I minded, Hanji can be bit of a handful sometimes; and, it's just me and Eren now.

"I think practice went well" said Eren as he hopped up on the counter, grabbing an apple out of the bowl next to him.

"Yeah, we don't sound awful" I said dryly. Eren laughed lightly, taking a bite out of his apple.

"So... Earlier..." I said nervously, looking away from Eren. "I... Um."

Eren grinned at my nervousness. He lowered himself off the counter and walked past me and to the stairway.

"It's late, we should get some sleep" he said before disappearing up the stairs. I smile and follow his lead. When I get to my room I saw Eren curled up on the couch. I smiled, pulling a blanket over him.

I face planted into my bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Ahhhh!"

I woke up to loud screaming. I looked over at Eren who was thrashing around. I stood up as fast as I could and shakily dashed my way to him. His face glistened with sweat and his eyes were watering over with unshed tears.

"Eren!" I put my hand on his chest, trying to stop the thrashing. Eren awoke suddenly, with a loud gasp. Tears poured from his eyes.

"Eren! Eren, it's okay I'm here" I pulled him into a hug, gently outlining the contours of his back. His arms snaked around my waist desperately. I slowly pulled him up and moved him into my bed. I let him curl up into me and rest his head on my chest. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and gently lulled Eren to the first peacefully sleep in weeks. I smiled and gently stroked Eren's silky hair. I hated that he had all these goddamn problems, but i also felt like i needed to be there for him. Forever.

I woke up, warm and comfortable. There was a residing warmth across my torso and back. Eren. I smiled snuggling into Eren. I would never admit this to anyone, but I enjoyed spooning with Eren. If only this could become a regular thing. Eren mumbled something indecipherable into my ear and then proceeded to burry his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled and nestled myself deeper into Eren. The arm lying around my waist tightened. Eren apparently loved to cuddle.

"Morning," I murmured, smiling and turning in place to face him. Eren blinked slowly, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Morning" his voice was deep and raspy, and sexy as hell I might add. Eren makes no attempt to remove his arm from around my waist as I make no attempt to get out of his warm embrace.

"Did you sleep okay...?" I asked softly, threading my fingers between Eren's silky locks.

"Yeah, thanks to you" he said, staring into my eyes. I stare right back, gazing at the swirls of blue and green and brown. Also a touch of what seams like gold. They were to most beautiful things in the world. Meanwhile my eyes are just, grey.

I smiled, leaning in closer. I could feel Eren's hot breath on my lips, making every muscle in my body tense. 'Just kiss him,' I thought to myself.

The front door opened and slammed close.

"Leviiiiiiiii!" my mothers sing song voice came from downstairs.

"We're homeeeee!" I smile and roll off the bed. Me and Eren both come down to greet my parents.

"Hey mom, dad" I said pulling them into a hug. "I missed you, how was your trip?"

"Oh it was great, Italy was beautiful!" My mother said animatedly.

"I'm glad"

My father and mother both proceeded to greet Eren as if they were his own son.

The brunette just smiled and did nothing to stop them, obviously enjoying the fact that he was somewhere that people cared about him. I smiled and leaned back against the counter.

Eren was glowing, you could tell he was enjoying feeling loved. His eyes lit up, his eyes crinkled on the corner. The corners of his lips turned up in a happy, genuine smile. The sun shone through the window and illuminated Eren's face giving him a celestial look.

I wanted nothing more than to take Eren in my arms and kiss him, but not here. Not with any chance of being interrupted.

"So how was the last week of school" my mom asked as she ruffled me and Eren's hair. I swatted her hand away and fixed my hair while Eren just laughed and let his hair stick up straight. He looked adorable.

"It was good" I replied. I was so glad school was finally over. That meant more time for practice, and Eren.

I really needed to get my priorities straight about that kid. "Good." She said with a smile.

"Your father and I are going to go unpack," she said grabbing her suitcase.

"We will be done in a bit, feel free to make some food" my father chimed in with a soft smile. They both exited the room, laughing at something one of the two had said.

"I like your parents" Eren mused from behind me.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "I guess they like you too." I gave him a smile, moving a bit closer.

"Your pretty much their child anyway" I said bopping his nose playfully before grabbing ingredients for pancakes from the pantry and fridge.

"Pancakes sound good?" I ask while bustling around the kitchen

"Anything you make sounds good" Eren said, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

I blushed a bit and began to make the said pancakes. It was getting hard for me to focus on anything because of Eren. He was just so distracting and perfect and beautiful that i wanted to do nothing more than kiss him forever and never let go.

I turned my music on to fill the silence. I began to absent mindedly drum my fingers on the counter top and sing the lyrics quietly to myself. Eren joined in, singing with me. We progressively got louder and wilder until we were singing at the top of our lungs and dancing like total idiots in the kitchen. I'm parents who were standing in the doorway, went completely unnoticed.

"I wish they would just kiss already" Levi's mother, Andrea whispered to her husband.

He nodded, smiling smugly. "Come on, let's leave these two alone."

Me and Eren ended up having the longest breakfast we've ever had. We spent maybe hours joking and laughing at random stuff. I don't think I could be happier about school being over, Eren pretty much lives at our house in the summer; not that any minds. He is always welcome here.

Breakfast ended and I quickly took care of the dishes and turned back to Eren. "What do you wan to do?" I asked with a smile.

"I kinda want to go back to sleep, I didn't get much last night, well... Before you... Helped me" Eren said, slightly yawning. I stood up and went upstairs, Eren tailed behind. He collapsed on my bed and curled up Into a little ball. I sat down on the couch and took my phone of the charger.

"Hey Levi" I looked up and at Eren quizzically "come here" he said quietly. I stood up and walked to the bed where Eren was. What could he possibly want me for? I thought he was going to take a nap. My thoughts were interrupted by a forceful tug on my arm; I topped down In front of Eren. He wrapped his arm around my waist and quickly pulled me to him. He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. I tried to fight the oncoming blush, but failed.

"Brat," I muttured, smiling. I slid my arms around his small waist, pulling us closer together. Eren fell asleep quickly after that and I didn't bother getting up. I just laid there in thought, relishing the warmth emitted my the brunette. How was I so lucky to meet him? How did I fall so hard? I laughed to myself quietly, not wanted to wake the beauty In front of me. Why is everything about him just so perfect. His eyes. his voice. his personality. his sense of humor. His everything. I love it all.

I hugged Eren as close to me as I could, smiling. This was the side of me that I would never let anyone see. Anyone but Eren, that is.

I took a deep breath, inhaling Eren's pleasant scent. I was so content just laying in Eren's arms, there's no place I'd rather be. It's times like these that I cherish deeply. I wonder if Eren thinks that same thing. I pressed my head up against Eren's chest. His rhythmic heart beat lulled me to a peaceful sleep.

I woke up with Eren smiling at me. "Hi," He murmured. I smiled back, blushing a bit. "Hey,"

We laid unmoving, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Levi?" Eren asked softly.

"Yeah" I replied, still looking into his mystifying eyes.

"I-" Eren started but was interrupted by a loud banging on my door

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIII" my sister Isabelle shouted as the barged into my room.

"Where is my phone!?" She questioned in a Annoyingly whiney voice. I rolled away from Eren and stood up walking to her.

"I don't know" I said as I pushed her out of my room and closed the door

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" I asked Eren, who had sat up and was leaning against the wall my bed is next too

"Nothing" he said simply

Levi looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure?" I asked, frowning.

"...yeah" Eren replied after a short pause. I gave him a weird look, what did he want to say? I would be left wondering all day. I visibly shrugged and put my phone on the docking station so I could play music. I put my music on shuffle and let a soft melody fill the almost silent room.

"Oh! I love this song" Eren piped up from my bed. The song playing was XO by the Eden project. I love the Eden project, their probably my favorite band. Not going to lie I wouldn't be surprised if I own all their songs.

Eren stood up and walked over to me, smiling hugely. I smiled at his expression- Eren always managed to look so stupid but so adorable at the same time.

Eren began dancing stupidly and lightly singing along. He grabbed at my arms and tried to rope me into dancing too.

"No" I said, laughing a little

"Yes" he countered

"No means no"

"No means yes"

"Ereeeeennnn"

"Leviiiiiiiiii"

"... Fine"

Eren grabbed my arm and spun me around, Kinda like a rag doll. I laughed and went along.

I let the brunette wrap his arms around me, smiling. This was normally something there was no way in hell I would ever do, but alone with Eren, things changed. At this moment in time, there is no place I'd rather be.

"So what do you guys want for dinner" my mother asked, leaning over the counter.

"Whatever is fine" Eren replied, smiling. I nodded, seconding his statement.

"Okay, rice and soup it is" my mother turned around cheerily and took the rice cooker out of the cabinet.

"So when is the next band practice, mister boss man?" I asked Eren; he laughed at the name.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good"

We both got up and left the kitchen. We headed upstairs and into my room. It had become a little thing of ours to climb up to the roof and talk. I climbed out the window and hoisted myself up. Eren followed suit.

I layed back against the roof, closing my eyes briefly. Eren sat beside me, probably smiling stupidly as always.

We laid in peace for what was probably about 10 minutes. Our peace was disturbed by a rain drop hitting my face. Then another, and then another. Suddenly out of nowhere it started poring. Me and Eren were soaked within moments. It was a great moment until it started raining. Thanks god, I see your really looking out for me. I was pulled from my thoughts my a sudden tug at my sleeve. I look up to see Eren grinning like mad.

"Come on, follow me" I stood up and followed his lead. We climes down from the roof, and ended up in the middle of an empty street just outside my house.

"Eren why ar-"

"Shut up" Eren grins while I glare.

"And dance with me"

I tried to open my mouth to protest but Eren took my hand in his, putting his other arm around my waist. He smiled down at me and I hesitantly slipped my free arm around his broad shoulders, staring up into his beautiful eyes.

I watched as water drops slid down his face, and dripped from his hair. I was breathless. He was so beautiful. All I could focus on was him. Everything around me just disappeared. It was just me, him and the rain.

Eren smiled hugely as he started to dance. I would never imagine this happening to me- slow dancing with Eren in the pouring rain- but things had been happening in my favor recently.

"Levi... I need to tell you something" I looked at him, concerned. Did something bad happen that I wasn't aware of?

"... I've been meaning so say this for a long time. Levi... I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you" I stared at Eren, stunned. So many emotions were flooding my head. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Eren..."

"It's okay if you don't love me back, I just needed to say it. I'm sorry"

"Eren you idiot. I love you too, I have been in love with you for years." I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. we were so close. Our noses were touching, every nerve in my body was on end.

"I love you, Levi Ackerman" and with that being said, Eren closed the distance between us

\- The end -

I hope you liked this story, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story. If you have any ideas for future stories feel free to pm me or let me know in the reviews. Thanks =^•.•^=

\- KirigiriKyoko


End file.
